Tieloek
Full Name, Titles in Descending Importance: Tieloek, Manager of CBU, Member of the TLA Age: Young Affiliations: A small clutch of dragons, the bank 'Azhahad Citadel Bank', the TLA Physical Description This blue dragon seems about the size of a horse, looking like a Juvenile or Young-Adult. It most often sports a name tag about twenty times smaller than it on its chest, saying 'CBU: Tieloek' in bold purple lettering. Underneath this is a large suit of plate armour, seeming to be no hindrance to the dragon-this stretches all the way from his chest to the start of his tail. His tail is like a glaive and the dragon's teeth are like a shark's. It's eyes are a dark shade of purple. A small stain of red can be seen splattered on the dragon's side. More often than not, Tiel wears some small glasses carefully balanced over his nose and eyes, for counting and reading. In his human form, Tiel wears a business suit and a tie. He takes the form of a male, Caucasian, with a small dagger strapped to his belt. The human would have green eyes and small flecks of blue scales on his skin. It's teeth are fairly jagged. Personality: Despite his gruesome appearance, Tieloek is quite friendly, mostly because of his young age. He's seen many a person to their deaths, though, and is no stranger to violence for protecting his assets. Tiel is one of the more intelligent people in the city, and could be considered a mathematical genius by human standards. Most people, despite his imposing look, look to Tiel for advice, information, or most often to make a deposit. History Born and raised on a large mountain, Tiel was the weaker of his clutch. His Blindsense was not developed properly, a significant weakness against predators-this was outmatched by his larger-than-life intellect. During an adventurer raid, Tiel hid, dragging some gold from his parent's hoards while most of his family were killed. The other small ones took the eggs and hid until the adventurers were gone and done with the slaughter and looting. Not at all shaken up by this (unlike the three remaining family members), Tiel saved his newfound wealth, keeping an endless watch over it just like his parents taught him. That is, until some people from the Trader's League entered the place. This was, I think, five, ten years later? Tiel's hoard had grown sizeable after some scavenging. When the Trader's League offered him a place to stay, he gladly accepted, not caring if it was a trap and just wanting a better place to stay than a place with dragon skeletons. Well, the dragon gladly accepted, and upon entering the city, he was immediately stared at by guards, townsfolk and traders alike. They obviously were not pleased with how the League brought back a dragon into the City, but against better judgement they left him be. Upon arriving at their base of operations, the TL asked him if he would wish to buy land and a building with his money. After a quick count, there would be more than enough required to purchase both of these things. The dragon thought 'A bank would be nice... Yes, a bank. It could increase my hoard drastically...'Upon mulling it over, the Dragon bought the land and had some people get to work on building it to his exact specifications. One year later, the bank was finished and secure. The dragon had built some larger holes for those of his size. He smiled at his creation. After six months of hard work, processing those who chose to save with his bank, the Dragon was invited into the TLA for his mathematical prowess. But how will this go for him? Intelligence I Tiel is a genius involving most things, including but not limited to history, literacy and mathematics. Strength I Being a dragon, Tiel has extraordinary strength, though his horselike size and young age means he cannot be so strong as others of his kind. Flight I Using his finely developed wings, Tiel can fly and control himself well, being able to outspeed and outmanoeuvre most land creatures. Story Elements The Azhahad Citadel Bank The primary bank of Azhahad is the Citadel Bank, an incredibly well-protected safehouse built to house the fine citizens of Azhahad's money, jewels and other items. Though it has been looked into for importing and exporting stolen goods and housing stolen goods, it has never been found guilty. The Citadel has been around for approximately one year, and has quickly become one of the best in the public's eyes. The bank has over 100 employees, including bankers, accountants, security and Tiel himself. Each gets a fairly good pay. Security includes wizards, half-dragons and rangers, whom have grown accustomed to using gunpowder. All attempts to get into the bank's vaults have been futile, intruders make a fine snack. Eurane (Your-Eighn) is an incredibly rare material usually found in dragon hoards or deep mines. Incredibly heavy yet incredibly strong, when smelted the material can make a fine axe or sword, but there is simply not enough of it to make armour. When it is a simple ore, it is a dark red material. Upon smelting, it becomes an eerie, ghostlike green. Only the strongest can wield Eurane weaponry, but when it is used, it is one of the best weapons in the continent. Due to its rarity, Eurane is one of the more valuable materials, prices ranging from 50,000 gold to 300,000 for collectors. It's rumoured that under the sewers of Azhahad is a secret deposit of Eurane, left by ancestors, but this has been passed off as a myth.